


As Time Goes By

by ariadnerue



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, SO MUCH FLUFF, like it's just gross
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-04-03 21:17:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4115227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariadnerue/pseuds/ariadnerue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She just listened for a little while, trying to figure out the song she was humming. It was an old song, but what else could she expect from Carmilla?</p>
            </blockquote>





	As Time Goes By

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: THIS IS LITERALLY JUST FLUFF. No plot. Just fluff. Like... it's garbage, holy shit. I was in a bad mood and this is how I cheered myself up. It's gross. Ugh.
> 
> (Also I'm convinced something horrible is going to happen to Hollstein in season 2 so I did this to make myself stop panicking about it.)

Carmilla was humming.

Laura’s eyes fluttered open in surprise. She had to squint in the bright morning sunlight spilling into their bedroom. The long white curtains didn’t do much to block out the light when the windows were thrown open, letting the sea breeze set them flowing and fluttering like angel wings. She closed her eyes and took a slow breath. The breeze was warm and salty, the sound of the waves a quiet hush.

But none of that compared to the woman in bed with Laura, humming quietly as she ran her fingers through her hair.

Laura grinned and nuzzled her face into Carmilla’s neck. She just listened for a little while, trying to figure out the song she was humming. It was a little hard to focus when she was wrapped up in Carmilla’s arms, the hand that wasn’t in her hair tapping a slow rhythm on Laura’s bare stomach. But she recognized it eventually. It was an old song, but what else could she expect from Carmilla?

“The world will always welcome lovers,” Laura sang softly, lips brushing Carmilla’s pulse point. Carmilla let out a breathy chuckle, but kept humming so Laura could finish the song. “As time goes by.”

“Didn’t mean to wake you, darling,” Carmilla murmured, wrapping her arm tighter around Laura’s shoulders. Laura could feel the smile on her lips as she pressed a kiss to her temple.

“I don’t mind,” Laura hummed comfortably. “Probably the nicest way I’ve ever woken up.”

“Probably?” Carmilla teased, the hand on Laura’s stomach sliding up to her ribs and rubbing gentle circles into her skin. Laura shivered pleasantly and tangled their legs together further.

“Definitely,” Laura murmured, trailing a few feathery kisses over Carmilla’s neck. She felt a laugh rumble deep in Carmilla’s chest.

“Well sunshine, any day I get to see you wake up is a good one.”

Laura tilted her head up to look Carmilla in the eyes. There it was: the look. Laura had dubbed it Carmilla’s “heart eyes” look, that adoring way she would stare at her. That long, slow, burning look that never failed to make Laura blush. She still couldn’t believe how long it had taken her to notice it. Laura grinned and shot the look right back at her.

“You’re such a sap,” Laura laughed lightly, scooting up in the bed to rub her nose against Carmilla’s. She scrunched her nose in a way that was rather strongly reminiscent of Laura herself.

“I am not a sap,” Carmilla pouted. “I am a creature of the night.”

“Says the girl who woke me up at sunrise with her fingers in my hair, humming me a love song.”

Carmilla just grumbled wordlessly under her breath and wrapped both arms around Laura’s waist, tucking her in under her chin. Laura laughed helplessly and snuggled into the embrace.

They settled into the warmth and quiet, Laura taking slow, purposeful breaths of the scent of Carmilla’s skin. She smelled like she always did; like pine trees and metal and home. Her skin was deliciously warm and soft, no clothing to put any space between them. The sheets were cool by comparison, tangled up around their waists. Laura sighed. She couldn’t remember another moment in her entire life when she’d felt so peaceful.

“I know why you were humming,” Laura said after a while, breaking the silence gently with her soft statement against Carmilla’s collarbone.

“Do you, now?” Carmilla replied airily.

Laura just nodded, her hair tickling Carmilla’s chin as she did so and prompting another low rumble from Carmilla’s chest. Laura couldn’t stop the giggle that bubbled out of her in response before her thoughts turned.

“I still don’t know how you manage to remember every year,” Laura said quietly. She swallowed hard and pressed a kiss to the hollow of Carmilla’s throat.

“What kind of wife would I be if I forgot our anniversary, liebling?” Carmilla laughed quietly. Laura just buried her face against Carmilla’s shoulder, but she immediately stiffened when she felt the tears on Laura’s cheeks. She pulled back and looked down at her, ignoring Laura’s whine of protest at the space between them.

“Laura,” Carmilla murmured, concern wrinkling her forehead and darkening her eyes. She took Laura’s face in her hands, her touch so soft it ached, and tilted her head up to meet her eyes. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” Laura laughed, shaking her head and trying to look down. Carmilla wouldn’t let her, still holding her gently and brushing tears away with her thumbs. “They’re happy tears, I promise.”

“Are you sure?” Carmilla asked, pressing kisses to Laura's forehead. “Because you’re making that scrunched up face of yours that would normally be hilarious, but right now it’s just worrying me.”

Laura let out a watery laugh and shook her head again.

“I just…” Laura began carefully, blushing. “I just can’t believe it. That you still love me after all this time.”

Comprehension dawned over Carmilla’s face, her forehead smoothing out as the concern left her eyes and was replaced with what Laura could only describe as adoration.

“Laura,” she sighed, speaking the word like it was a prayer. She smiled and tugged Laura closer, pressing their lips together in a kiss so soft and slow it made Laura’s head spin. “Laura, Laura…” Carmilla finished the kiss just as slowly as she started it, pulling away gently and stealing further soft pecks on her lips as she went.

“I have loved you every single moment since we met,” Carmilla said firmly, focusing her most intense gaze on Laura’s eyes. “And every day I love you more.”

Laura’s eyes filled with tears again and she let out a shaky laugh.

“Wow,” was all she could manage to whisper while Carmilla gazed at her like she hung the stars.

“If anything, I should be worried about you getting tired of me,” Carmilla laughed lowly. Laura’s eyes snapped up to hers.

“Carm…”

“You were so young,” Carmilla murmured, dusting kisses over Laura’s forehead, her cheeks, her lips. “When we met, you were so young and I had already been old for centuries.” She paused, lips lingering on Laura’s. “I was scared for a long time that I would weigh you down. Hold you back. Stop you from growing into the world.”

“But instead I dragged you along with me,” Laura laughed, reaching up and catching Carmilla’s chin to hold her in another long kiss.

“And I’m grateful every second that you did.”

Laura sighed blissfully, reaching up and winding her fingers into Carmilla’s hair.

“You know I love you just as much, right?” Laura said, abruptly pulling back from Carmilla’s lips to look her in the eye. “I mean I tell you every day, but you… _you know._ ”

“I know,” Carmilla murmured, and Laura couldn’t hold back her grin when she blushed.

“Well you’d better, considering how long it took me to convince you that you deserve it,” Laura replied, her tone teasing, but there was an underlying current of gentleness. “Which you absolutely do and always have.”

Carmilla just rolled her eyes, but Laura stopped her with a long, fierce kiss.

“I love you so much, Carm,” Laura said emphatically when they parted. “More than I ever thought I could love someone.”

“That’s the thing about love, sweetheart,” Carmilla sighed, gathering Laura into her arms again and snuggling them both into the pillows. “It just grows and builds and creates. It’s the only thing in the world that does.” She leaned down for another soft kiss, running her hands slowly up and down Laura’s bare back. “It’s the only thing that lasts.”

“Such a sap,” Laura teased, rubbing their noses together again.

“You love it,” Carmilla grumbled, nipping at Laura’s lips.

“I love all of you.”

Carmilla looked breathless for a moment and Laura felt a rush of pride. It wasn’t easy to take Carmilla’s breath away.

“So…” Laura sighed at length, still tucked comfortably in Carmilla’s arms. “Breakfast?”

Carmilla stretched and yawned dramatically, sighing and rolling her eyes until Laura laughed.

“I think all we have in the fridge is blood and champagne,” Carmilla replied with a smirk. Laura’s eyes lit up.

“Mimosas?” she grinned, wiggling her eyebrows.

Carmilla couldn’t help herself. She burst out laughing, a real, honest laugh that Laura had learned was very difficult to drag out of her.

Laura rolled over on top of her and leaned down for another long kiss, considerably more heated than the last few.

“Happy 128th anniversary, Carm.”

“Same to you, cupcake.”

**Author's Note:**

> SURPRISE. IT WAS VAMP!LAURA ALL ALONG.
> 
> I just needed this. Something where Laura and Carm have made it past all the drama and the tragedy and they just get to be together forever and ever and be happy. If you need me I'll be ugly sobbing in the corner.


End file.
